Ginny the intruder
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Ginny walks in on something she never wanted to see. HP/DM Ginny bashing and an insecure Draco.
1. Ginny the intruder

Summary: Ginny walks in on something she never wanted to see. HP/DM Ginny bashing and an insecure Draco.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Ginny the intruder

The warm water was cascading down Harry's front as the brunette took his first steps into the shower. He loved the fact that he was head boy because it came with many advantages including his own personal shower.

One of the other advantages Harry so desperately needed was his very own room. No roommates who snored louder than an elephant, no morning showers with a perverted Irish teenager and last but definitely not least it gave Harry a proper chance of meeting his significant other at night.

Not that Harry was ashamed to be seen with his boyfriend, but said boyfriend was still a little, or rather a lot, in the closet. And the brunette loved is boyfriend so he would never push him to come out. Things like that needed time and Harry knew that.

"Want some company?"

Harry turned around and saw Draco pulling back the shower curtain. The blond was wearing nothing but silk boxer shorts and even those were being pulled down as Harry all but pulled his boyfriend into the shower with him.

The brunette pushed Draco against the cool bathroom tiles and connected his lips with the blond's. The Slytherin moaned against Harry's lips and opened his mouth when Harry dragged his tongue across Draco's lips.

Harry's tongue pushed its way into Draco's mouth and re explored his boyfriend's wet cavern with an eagerness that surprised them both. After a while Draco disconnected them and smirked wickedly at Harry before the blond sunk to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

Harry stared down at Draco and nearly screamed when Draco's warm and wet tongue touched the tip of his painfully hard cock. The blond's tongue danced around the head of Harry's member before the Slytherin took it into his mouth.

One of Harry's hands found its way into Draco's hair while the other was bracing the brunette against the bathroom wall. He closed his eyes in bliss and tightened his hand in Draco's hair as the blond took more and more of Harry into his mouth.

"Merlin Dray your so god damn good at that it should be illegal."

The blond chuckled around Harry's member and the brunette screamed at the vibrations going through his sensitive cock. Harry pushed forwards a little but pulled back when he realized what he had done. It was the first time Draco was giving him head and he didn't want to frighten the blond.

"I'm so-"

Harry was cut off as Draco grabbed his ass and pulled him further into that warm mouth. The brunette stared down at his boyfriend with wide eyes as Draco used his hands on Harry's bum to fuck his own mouth. A breathless moan escaped Harry and he, ever so slowly, started to push forth and back on his own.

Draco's hands fell from his bum, but Harry picked them back up and put them where they had been a few seconds ago. The blond smiled as best as he could with Harry's nine and a half inch cock in his mouth and squeezed the brunette's bum slightly.

Harry threw his head back and picked up his speed. Draco could feel his jaw becoming stiff from keeping it in place like that for such a long time, but for him it was worth it. It was the first time any one of them had ever initiated anything further than kissing or the occasional hand job.

Draco knew that Harry was far from being a virgin with both girls and boys, but Draco was glad that the brunette didn't push him into anything. He knew that Harry didn't want to frighten him and he was glad that the Gryffindor cared so much for him.

Most of his roommates had always teased him for still being a virgin at seventeen, but, even if it made him sound like a total Hufflepuff, he wanted to wait for someone who really cared about him. Never in a million years had he thought Harry would be that someone, but it appeared he was.

"Merlin Dray! I'm gonna cum."

Draco started sucking his boyfriend's cock like his life depended on it and Harry's hips gave that jerky movement that they always did whenever the Gryffindor was near cumming. A few more seconds and-

"Harry?"

Harry's hips stopped all movement as Ginny's voice rang through the bathroom. How in Merlin's name had the red head even gotten in? Stalker much? The brunette locked eyes with Draco and saw his boyfriend frantically looking up at him.

Dammit! This was not how Harry wanted Draco to remember his first time giving head. The Gryffindor placed one finger on his own lips and shushed Draco. The blond took his mouth from Harry's cock and nodded. Harry turned around and stuck his head through the shower curtain.

"Ginny? I'm showering can't this wait?"

The girl smiled shyly at Harry and the brunette instantly knew what she wanted from him and he also knew that she wouldn't get it. Just the thought of sleeping with Ginny made his dick soften considerably.

Apparently Draco noticed that too because the blond grabbed his cock and started pumping it in slow and featherlight strokes. Harry needed to get rid off Ginny. And fast! Because if he didn't he was going to cum right there and that would surely expose Draco.

"Listen Ginny I told you before. I don't love you and I never will which also means that I will not, I repeat, I will not sleep with you."

Without another word Harry pulled his head back into the shower and closed the curtains again. He knew he still needed to keep quiet but it was becoming really hard to do so. He looked down at his boyfriend who was back to kneeling in front of him and bit his lip hard.

Draco was looking at Harry with pure innocence and the brunette Gryffindor had to use all his self restraint not to thrust back into that warm and wet mouth which was not even an inch away from the tip of his cock.

The blond's tongue darted out and licked along the slit of Harry's cock just before the curtains were drawn and Draco's eyes widened. The blond scooted back while Harry turned to the intruder desperately trying to hide Draco behind himself.

"So this is how it is you have yourself some slut blowing you in your shower. Harry, sweetie, who knows where she has been. At least let me do it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't correct her on the gender of his companion. It was better if she believed that he was with a girl rather than a boy. If Ginny knew he was dating a boy she would definitely want to know who it was.

"So I shouldn't be with hi- her, but with you, who, repeatedly, cheated on me. And I should not be with the one I have been dating for more than a month and where I _know_ where they have been before? But you? Ginny I wouldn't sleep with you even if I were single."

The red head glared at Harry before she moved to get a better look at the person behind her future husband. Sure she didn't really love Harry, but he had money and fame. She would be the next Mrs. Potter and Harry would beg her to be with him.

Harry stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain behind him. He grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist before he got hold of Ginny's arm and escorted her to the entrance of his private rooms. He opened the portrait and all but threw her onto the stone floor.

"Leave me and my _boy_friend alone."

Harry could see the red head's eyes widen just before the brunette Gryffindor shut the portrait close. He quickly changed the password before he made his way back to the bathroom. The Gryffindor could hear that Draco had shut off the water and directly went to the bedroom.

He opened the door slowly and his breath caught at the sight before him. Draco was lying on the bed with two of his own fingers preparing his entrance. While his other hand was furiously pumping his cock.

Harry quickly got rid off the towel around his waist and stepped closer to his boyfriend. Harry joined Draco on the bed and locked eyes with the blond. Draco nodded slightly and Harry smiled at him before he ran his own fingers over Draco's puckered hole.

He grabbed the blond's fingers and pulled them out which also pulled whimpers from Draco's mouth. Harry quickly replaced the fingers with his own and mimicked the movement Draco's fingers had shown.

The Gryffindor soon found the blond's prostate and took pleasure in the needy whimpers and pleasurable cries Draco let slip. Harry leaned over Draco and they started kissing immediately. Draco came soon after.

Harry lay down next to his boyfriend and gave him one final kiss on his sweaty forehead. The brunette had cum just from watching his boyfriend erupting in such pleasure. The Gryffindor cleaned them with a cleaning spell before he moved to kiss Draco again, but the blond stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

Harry looked confusedly at his boyfriend.

"What for?"

"For not..."

Draco looked at Harry while he waved his hands between the two of them.

"Oh no no no no no no no. Draco we will go as far as you are ready for and not further. I love you and I want you to be absolutely sure before we do anything more than what we already have. I gave up my virginity too soon and to the wrong person. I wish I would have waited. Waited for you, but I'm just glad that I have you now."

Harry kissed Draco's lips and the shocked blond blushed a little. He never would have thought Harry felt that deeply for him. They kissed for a while longer before they both fell asleep in one another's arms.

**A/N: Yay! I like insecure Draco and I hope you guys do too! Tell me what you think...;)**


	2. Sequel?

Hi,

I've had a few people tell me that they would like a second chapter to this story. Now I have put some consideration into the idea of a multi chaptered sequel, but I'd like all of your opinions on the thought.

Should I make a sequel?

xoxo HinaKicksAss


	3. Sequel!

There will be a Sequel!

It will be called 'The secret is out' and I will post the first chapter as soon as I can. It won't be very long, maybe four or five chapters, but I hope that all of you who asked for a sequel will like what I thought of.

xoxo HinaKicksAss


End file.
